The proliferation of media sharing services on the Internet demonstrates the appeal of sharing media, in particular video media. A common approach is to allow users to post videos to a sharing service and then allowing other users to play the posted videos. With this approach, videos are viewed asynchronously. That is, users view videos at a time of their choosing, and with full control of the viewing experience. Although two users may have an interest in a same video, their viewing experiences are generally independent. Another common approach is to allow one controlling user, for example a VJ or DJ, to control a video feed, and a virtual audience of users may concurrently experience the same stream of media produced by the controlling user.
These approaches, and others, have failed to produce a collaborative media sharing experience where users with a common interest can collaboratively shape and control the same media that the users are or will be concurrently experiencing. Techniques related to collaborative media sharing are discussed below.